Salish Federation
|largest_city = Wenatchee |leader = Vorobyevite (Interim) |army_size = |political_system = Parliamentary Direct Democracy |economic_system = Capitalism |established_on = February 10, 2020 |oldest_town = Seattle |past_leaders = |population = 34|area =296 }} Overview The Salish Federation is a group of semi-autonomous nations, with a Parliamentary Direct Democracy comparable to Switzerland, that occupy swaths of territory in the Pacific North West in North America. History The nation of Salish was founded on the 10th of February, 2020, by Vorobyevite with the following towns of Wenatchee, Seattle, Masset, Rose Harbor, Schaumberg, Bend, and Winthrop. 'Separation and Cascadian Backlash' On February 8, 2020, the founder of Cascadia, RangerMK01 who is no longer residing in Cascadia, stepped in to Cascadian politics and announced that the next in line for President if the current president resigned would be Vice President LawOfRence of Port Angeles, to which most the government agreed to. This scenario was brought about when Estonian_Mapping suggested that he step down to help directly develop the then Province of Ontario. This caused a backlash in the Cascadian Discord, to which former senators JTPilfered, Vorobyevite, and OreoToast argued that it was not outlined in the Constitution on what was to occur, and requested a special election to be held rather than an appointment of the Vice President, by a foreign entity no less. Their respective towns gathered to form a peaceful separatist group known as the Salish Federation, which viewed Cascadia as to have fallen to a Monarchy under Ranger. When communications between Federation members was leaked, this was met with immediate backlash from the Cascadian Government, who announced these people as traitors to the state. Their trial is scheduled for 2/14/20, which many will not attend. After being kicked from the Cascadian Discord on 2/11/20, all members have refused trial. Government Chancellor The Head of the nation and elected by the Parliament. Works alongside Delegates as a fellow peer, and also deals with foreign policy. The Chancellor acts as a tiebreaker vote worth two if Parliament ever finds a tied vote. Cabinet Various Delegates chosen by the Chancellor and voted on by the Parliament to help run the Federation. Parliament The population, or Delegates is the voting body of the Salish Federation. It will vote on proposals, create laws, remove laws, remove Cabinet members, ect. Proposed items must be taken up and a vote held by the Parliament within one week, or they will fail to become law. Cantons Each Canton of the Salish Federation will be as equals, with no nation or town over the other in terms of laws or elected officials. The Capital is shared by all Cantons, and no one nation can lay claim to it. Cantons are free to, and encouraged to establish their own constitutions, freedoms, restrictions, trade, influence, and laws so long as they do not conflict with federation-approved Salish law. Landmarks * Space Needle * The Columbia River * Cascade Mountains * George Sellar Bridge * Salish Parliament Complex * Columbia Centre * Pybus Market Chancellors of the Salish Federation Archive of previous and acting Chancellors of the Federation. Notable People Some relatively important members of the nation historically or currently * Vorobyevite, Founder of Salish * JTPilfered * xOreoToast * Isacle * Pizzajon * Nyatsumichi * 2kNelson * GamingSquirrel Maps Category:Nations Category:North America